


Bring on that Brain

by Loch



Series: Save Your Eulogies [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Recreational Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loch/pseuds/Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Montparnasse get high on sheep brain. Stuff goes a bit dark.<br/>(can be read as pairing, can be read as good friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on that Brain

They met in the graveyard, as they always did on nights like this. It was ghoulish, sure, but so were they. 

Montparnasse was already there when Jehan arrived, lounging against a grave like some sort of rockstar, all in black and leather. He hadn't bothered with the contacts, and he moved lazily as he turned to watch Jehan approach. 

Jehan sat next to him in silence, leaning shoulder to shoulder, watching the different breezes catch branches and make them dance.

"Are you sure you want to try this now?" Parnasse's voice came, quiet. 

"Yes." Jehan replied, taking one of Parnasse's hands in their own and squeezing, though neither of them could really feel it. Then they smiled, turning so that he could see it. "Besides, you've already had some, right?"

Parnasse's grin said almost everything. "I had to make sure that it was good, didn't I?" And then, standing in one full motion and sweeping out an arm with all the drama of an opera, he presented a silver box, about the size of his hand.

"Sheep's?" Jehan asked, reaching up for it.

"No good with mint sauce, but yes." He jerked the box back a little, just as their fingers brushed. "Only a small bit, love. It doesn't take much."

Jehan nodded, and he let them take it. They looked around for a moment, then walked a short way to a low-hanging tree, settling underneath it in the shadows. "It probably wouldn't be a good thing if someone thought we were rabid." Jehan commented, as Montparnasse followed. He shrugged in response. 

The brain itself -or rather, a little less than half, sitting in a small pool of blood and matter- was initially as unappetising as any other sort of dead flesh. But Montparnasse had been telling them stories of brain parties and wild escapades, so he managed to grab a sliver and swallowed it down.

Suddenly, the rest started looking a little more interesting. They were about to take another piece when the box snapped shut, Parnasse taking it back and stowing it somewhere in his coat, his own piece appearing in his hand and disappearing into his mouth. 

Jehan was about to ask how long it took to hit when it did just that. It felt a little like the back of their head had been lifted off, and their brain had floated out, leaving them suspended between their body and the air.

A glance to Parnasse showed that he was feeling it too, and the box was out again and they had another bit each, fingers clumsy on the latch.

"Small, small-" Jehan murmered, only to be echoed by Parnasse, who was staring out into the darkness. Jehan wasn't sure when the street-lights had gone out.

"Can I have another?" Montparnasse was asking, a few moments later, lying on Jehan's lap, body between their legs. "Please?" He drew it out, a deliberate low drawl.

He was fed another slice by a laughing Jehan, who got one in return, box left open on the floor next to them. They slowly slid to the ground limbs tangled and limp until they went to get another piece, but there was none left and they weren't sure how much time had passed.

It was Jehan who broke the wounded silence. "I think." They stopped. At a gesture, they kept going. "I think I'm hungry, Parnasse."

"I am, too."

Having just gotten used to not needing to eat, the sensation was a strange one, and they dragged themselves upright, staring down at their stomachs. 

"Should we get something to eat?"

"Yes."

They both set off towards the gate of the graveyard, feeling more detached from their bodies than ever, as though they had left their minds behind under the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably quite out of character, but I must admit I don't mind that much. I like the idea of Montparnasse as this suave, dark character, but he's also a total dork, so it doesn't really work out when he actually starts talking. Jehan I imagine as someone that is usually fairly light, but has a capacity for the darker, or the more debauched, side of life. They should get along as Romantics, I think.


End file.
